Roman Demigod Submissions
by Blitzy-chan
Summary: Submit your Roman demigods!  This SYOD goes hand in hand with my other creation fic, Demigod Creation Centre.  These demigods will be used for my story I am currently working on.  Submit soon, space is limited! 12/12 demigods selected
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. The original characters are not mine. I only own the idea for the story. There is no profit made from this piece of fiction; it is made purely for the enjoyment of the readers.

If you have seen my other demigod creation thing, then you should know that I'm currently working on a story. These characters will also be in the story. The leader of this camp is going to be a son of Pluto. No children of maiden goddesses. Remember, these are the Roman demigods, so they will be fiercer than most of their Greek counterparts. The character bios have to be detailed. If not, then they will not make it into the story. I don't want no begging to put your character into the story. They most likely won't go in there. Follow the rules listed below, and good luck. I will be accepted ten demigods.

1.) Demigods can be ages 14 to 17. No lower, no higher.  
>2.) If you wish to be the leader of this team, make a son of Pluto. Be realistic here. I don't want a 15 year old leader. Sixteen is the youngest they can be.<br>3.) No whining or begging me to put your character into the story.  
>4.) Follow the rules. Good luck and have fun.<p>

**Name: **  
><strong>Nicknames:<strong>  
><strong>Gender:<strong>  
><strong>Age:<strong>  
><strong>Roman Parent:<strong>  
><strong>Mortal Parent:<strong>  
><strong>Other Family:<strong>

**Hair Color:**  
><strong>Eye Color:<strong>  
><strong>Height:<strong>  
><strong>Weight:<strong>  
><strong>Skin Tone:<strong>  
><strong>Build:<strong>  
><strong>ScarsTattoos/Piercings:**  
><strong>Other:<strong>

**Normal Wear:**  
><strong>Camp Wear:<strong>  
><strong>Pajamas:<strong>  
><strong>Swim Wear:<strong>  
><strong>Formal Wear:<strong>  
><strong>Jewelry:<strong>

**Likes:**  
><strong>Dislikes:<strong>  
><strong>Strengths:<strong>  
><strong>Weaknesses:<strong>  
><strong>Fatal Flaw:<strong>  
><strong>Personality:<strong>

**History:**  
><strong>Pets:<strong> make it reasonable  
><strong>Anything Else:<strong> 


	2. Chapter 2

Weapon: What weapon does your character have? Describe its length, color, what it is, ect. Any weapon that doesn't have a type will automatically be imperial gold, the roman equivalent of celestial bronze.  
>Name: Name of the weapon. Optional<br>Transformation: Transformation of the weapon (bracelet, hair pin, necklace, key chain, tattoo, etc.) Optional.

Please add the part above to the end of the application. If you have already submitted one, please PM this part to me.

There have been four confirmed for this story, and I'm still debating about a couple of others. I need more females, and wish for more Titan and Minor God demigods, though Minerva, Apollo, Mercury, etc. will still be accepted and considered. Remember people, details. There will be NO chance of a demigod the child of a maiden goddess to be accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

I have finally made my decisions. Instead of ten, there are 12 Roman demigods here. How I decided was mainly on the personality. If it was very short, the character wasn't even considered. If it was about a paragraph with detailed strengths and weaknesses, it was considered. If it had a long personality, it almost had a guarantee of being in. Also, characters that did not follow the rules were also not considered. Keep this in mind if you plan to resubmit for the Hunters I will need.

Trent Blackwood, 17, Son of Pluto

Clare Benson, 17, Daughter of Bacchus

Gale Hartworth, 16, Daughter of Mars

Elizabetha Deng, 16, Daughter of Mars

Violet Snow, 14, Daughter of Deimos(god of fear, panic and terror)

Jaza Lendez, 14, Daughter of Bellona(goddess of war?

Alyson Ortega, 16, Daughter of Neptune

Prudence Carlyle, 16, Daughter of Minerva

Jay Julius Rossenburg, 16, Son of Apollo

Damion Jameson, 17, Son of Minerva

Raygan Asher, 16, Daughter of Neptune

James Black, 15, Son of Jupiter


End file.
